twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Missing scenes- shot or not (table)
I've long been fascinated by what's missing in this movie. Using two editions of Allan Brown's books (Jake Wright's Set Index for one), Steve P's website and other sources, I have tried to gather together all of the scenes, shot or not, that didn't make it into the movie. If anyone has any more info on any of this, I'd love to know about it. Or pics! ' These are full scenes. Lots of parts of scenes were cut. '''If some of a scene made it into the film, I probably haven't listed it here. '(Sometimes '''only dialogue from a scene was saved such as when Howie first meets the chemist. If so, I counted that as part of the scene that ended up in the film.) See also this page for what pics we know of for the missing scenes. There are also links on this page to those pics. (For some, more to come) Mainland scenes. My scene #, shot?/where?/when? movie location (real location w/ link to Google Street View when possible) Pics? Description open N N Opening credits of snakes dissolving into yellowish froth. 1 Ullwater - Night N* N Opening credits dissolves into scum on Ullwater harbor surface at night.* (We have footage of Howie flying in to a an industrial city. Look at the background and you hear the tugboat horn... That's during the day. Then a shot of him and McTaggart in the police car at night. I think that footage came from this scene...) 2 Ullwater - Night Y (Kirkcudbright) Y Howie and McTaggart in police car*, hear music from pub (pics), go in, Howie slams piano cover down cover. *(Not sure which mainland pub pics are for this scene.) 3 Ullwater - Night ? ? cut to another pub, Howie stops a game of darts. *(Not sure which mainland pub pics are for this scene.) 4 Ullwater - Night Y (Kirkcudbright) Y As Howie and McTaggart leave pub, see prostitute. 5 Ullwater - Day N N Postman handing out police letters to householder, butcher, publican. - Ullwater, Day N (Kirkcudbright, where the A 755 crosses the River Dee) Y The man that was supposed to jump off a bridge (From Brown ibook, 2nd Ed, pg 304) “There was another rest day on 18 November before the crew plunged into the final week of filming. This passed off unremarkably. There was one curious interlude: a local man, Jimmy Kirkpatrick, was approached by crew members to appear in a scene in which, dressed in a dinner jacket and acting at his wit’s end, he walked across a bridge then jumped into the river fully clothed. The scene was abandoned the next day when weather conditions turned bad and because the river was at half-tide at the scheduled time. It is difficult to explain what this scene represented, for who on Summerisle would be wearing evening dress? Certainly there is no reference to it in the script." 6 Day Y (shot at Greyfriers Church, Kirkcudbright) Y Church scenes Howie takes communion, etc. that ended up in the movie. 7 Day ? (") N After church, the butcher’s wife says hello to Howie. The butcher moves her away, complaining that Howie sent him a fine. Howie’s fiance’ remarks - “My dear – a policeman's lot is not a happy one.” Steve P mentions that Allan Brown has seen pictures of a female midget “in twin-set” talking to Robin Hardy dressed as a minister which Steve P thinks might or might not be involved in this scene. The above then picks up with scene 2 from the Shaffer script, the postman and McTaggart talking about Howie. Scenes that take place after known footage. Shot number and description Shot?/where?when? Pics? Plot info 7 EXT HARBOUR OF ULLWATER — DAY Y N Two fisherman hope Howie won't come back as he flies out. 23 INT: LANDING ABOVE SWEET SHOP - DAY Y Culzean, Oct 13, 1972 N top of the stairs at May Morrison's to look for clues 24 INT: MR. AND MRS. MORRISON'S BEDROOM - DAY Y Culzean, Oct 13, 1972 N searches through their room 25 INT: LANDING — DAY Y Culzean, Oct 13, 1972 N crosses landing to Myrtle's room 26 INT: MYRTLE'S BEDROOM — DAY Y Culzean, Oct 13, 1972 N searches through Myrtle's room/clothes 27 INT: PARLOUR OF SWEET SHOP — DAY N Kirkcudbright Y confronts Mrs Morrison about older child's clothes 28 EXT: HILL ROAD ON SUMMERISLE - LATE AFTERNOON N ? rides bicycle to Mrs Grimmond's, past apple orchards 29 EXT: A FLAT ROAD ON SUMMER ISLE - LATE AFTERNOON N N orchards change and he sees Druid God Cernunnos (man with horns) staring out at us "from a bas-relief half buried in the spring flowers of the roadside bank." (Brown, ibid, 461) 30 EXT: COUNTRY COTTAGE -- EVENING Y Culzean (grounds of Culzean Castle) Y Mrs Grimmond’s 31 EXT‘. ROAD ON SUMMERISLE — EVENING N N on the ride back to May Morrison's, sees the Boobrie bird topiary 32 EXT: MAY MORRISON'S SWEET SHOP - NIGHT Y Kirkcudbright N returns bicycle to Mrs Morrison's 36 INT: THE BAR OF THE GREEN MAN - NIGHT Y (Calley Estate Offices, Gatehouse of Fleet)? Ellangowan Hotel, Creetown, ? wrestling match (We see the end of it as Howie bursts into the bar after seeing the orgy.) (Pic for scene #41 or this?) 38 EXT: MAIN STREET - NIGHT ? N Main St. as he hears groans of orgy (Maybe have a quick shot…) 40 INT: THE PASSAGE OUTSIDE BAR OF THE GREEN MAN ~ NIGHT Y N Howie collects himself after seeing the orgy. 41 INT: BAR OF GREEN MAN - NIGHT HOWIE'S P.O.V. Y Hotel Ellangowan, Creetown ? wrestling match turns into dance (Pic for scene #36 or this?) 42 INT: THE PASSAGE OUTSIDE THE BAR OF THE GREEN MAN —NIGHT Y ? N N Howie hastily closes the door of the bar, and makes his way up the stairs to his bedroom. 49 EXT: MAIN STREET LEADING TO GREEN - MORNING Y N looking towards Green 50 EXT: GREEN MAN - MAIN STREET - MORNING Y N cont of above 51 EXT: THE MAIN STREET - MORNING N ? villagers say "Hi" as Howie walks to school 62 EXT: THE MAIN ENTRANCE OF THE CHURCH - DAY Y Anwoth N slams door and leaves church, through gate 63 EXT: GRAVEYARD OF CHURCH LOOKING TOWARDS LYCHGATE - DAY Y Anwoth N hears grave digger 64 EXT: DEEP OPEN GRAVE BEHIND YEW TREE - DAY Y Anwoth N talks with grave digger about the Hand of Glory 72 A Y N partial scene with Dr Ewan (Not shot according to Jake Wright's scene index - Brown) |- |73 EXT: A TURNING INTO THE MAIN STREET - DAY |Y |Y |In front of Whithorn Public Library- |73 | | |- |73 EXT: A TURNING INTO THE MAIN STREET - DAY |Y In front of Whithorn Public Library |Y |Howe observes doll floating down a stream that runs along the street. Asks the children where the public records office is.- |73 |(Brown sys yes, 10/15 at Logan) |N |from the script: "A group of children march round the corner, bearing aloft a new tree-cutting to which is fastened another puppet clothed in white. The children sweep past Howie and head down the high street in pursuit of the floating puppet. Howie runs after them." They also chant "we carry summer into the village." 74 INT: HALLWAY PUBLIC LIBRARY - DAY Y (Whithorn Public Library) N hallway of public library as Howie goes into library and then to registrar’s office 78 78 EXT: THE HIGH STREET OUTSIDE THE GREEN MAN - DAY Y N A gillie offers a ride to the castle. 84 INT: LABORATORY - DAY Y Threave Garden and Estate Y stills for both!, interior and exterior (See Alan James's post on the Threave missing scenes page.) 111 INT: SITTING ROOM OF HOUSE - DAY Y N barges into a house, child with hare mask isn't Rowan 115 INT: WOMEN‘S HAIRDRESSING SALON — DAY Partially? Y hairdresser’s 119 INT: REFRIGERATED APPLE STORE — DAY N N interior and exterior of the apple store ~127 - Day Y (Cutler says yes) N Dream sequence from Steve P's site (Search for "dream" on that page. I can't link directly to that section.) Ian Cutler 'One such scene is the 'Dream' sequence which Ian can remember parts of quite clearly. He believes that this was filmed when Sgt Howie is sleeping, whilst the Hand of Glory burns. During the dream, which is a kaleidoscope of images, a huge egg-shaped stone is revolving faster and faster. Also the woman in the churchyard who is feeding the baby has the egg in her hand and crushes it.' ...'Gary Carpenter, remembers similarly: "I have a vivid memory of having to score a phenomenally complex dream sequence for Howie, which was like post-scoring an animation, it was so intricate. The fades and dissolves and extensive use of library footage for this sequence seriously dented the budget. Despite Robin Hardy's enthusiasm for it and its inclusion in what I assumed at the time to be 'The Director's Cut', I have never seen reference made to it again and it is in no existing version of the film.' You can HEAR 27 seconds of it in this trailer! 131 EXT: THE GREEN - DAY Y N procession on THE GREEN, procession on the High St 136 EXT: GORGE LEADING DOWN TO THE BEACH - EVENING POV CLIFF Y N procession leads through gorge, LS brings it to a halt. (Then have Chop Chop sequence there, rather than Stonehenge.)